


Crushes on Crushes

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	

Paisley felt complete when she was with Atixia. They had been best friends since Paisley was a child and Atixia was a young bot. They had grown up together and only grown closer and closer as the years went by. When Paisley first came out as a technosexual, Atixia was the first one she told.

"You know you're going to be my friend no matter what you like," Atixia said with a hug, a hug that made Paisley realize that okay, maybe it was gynoids she liked and not androids. That was unexpected.

"I know I would," Paisley responded, "That's why I told you first. I trust you most."

Atixia smiled and placed her hand on Paisley's cheek. "I trust you most too."

That meant the world to Paisley.

* * *

Atixia returned the favor a few years later. "Paisley," she started. Paisley's head was on her shoulder because that's how close they were (and maybe Paisley had a little crush on Atixia, maybe.)

"Hmm?" Paisley looked up. "What's up Tix?"

Atixia simulated a sigh, psyching herself up. "Remember when you told me you were a technosexual? How I was the first?"

"Of course," Paisley nodded.

"Well, I guess that means you should be the first to know that..." she paused.

"That what, Tixi?" Paisley asked.

"I'm..." Atixia couldn't get the words out.

"Tixi, it's me, you can tell me anything," Paisley cooed.

"I'm a lesbian biosexual," she finally said it.

"That's all?" Paisley smiled, "You know I don't care about that. Me, of all people," she kissed Atixia's cheek. It felt right.

It felt right to Atixia as well.


End file.
